


Rollin' Like Thunder (Under the Covers)

by jcrycolr3wradc



Series: KidXCrona Week 2015 [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, KiRona Week 1015, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rainstorm, Kid is feeling rather amorous. Crona shares this feeling. (Crona is a female, who is identifying as a female.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollin' Like Thunder (Under the Covers)

Rollin’ Like Thunder (Under the Covers).

Day 4: Rain. (NSFW: Crona is a female, who is identifying as a female. Figure that they have been in a relationship for a while. Real life AU, because Kid is tipsy. Also I wanted to prove I could write a romantic sex scene. Usually I write bondage or other kinky stuff. NOT TODAY MOFO! Also, despite the glass of wine I had, this is some of the best writing I’ve ever done. I’m both proud and kinda sad about that.)

“Well that was exciting.” Kid remarked as he and Crona rushed in doors. There was a small typhoon outside and they were soaked. Crona shivered as she shrugged out her coat and bent over to remove her boots.

“I’ve never seen it rain so much here.” Her voice was a little muffled before she stood up, barefooted and dripping. Her bangs were in her face, eyes pale as the moonlight that came through the window. The cream colored top was a little damp and Kid could just see the black lace on her bra.

Maybe it was the unseasonal rain. Maybe it was because he had been gone for a month at a conference in Munich and had just gotten back last night. Maybe Kid had too much wine at dinner or maybe it was gin and tonic after the play, but it had gone to his head, whatever it was. The thunder boomed overhead as he slowly unbuttoned his jacket and loosened his tie. Crona was watching him curiously, tilting her head.

Without her heels on, Crona was the same height as him, making it easy to move into her space and kiss her gently. Only five years ago, the mere thought of kissing her would have terrified them both. Now, it was as natural as taking a breath.

Kid moved his hands down to rest on her waist, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Crona bloomed for him, sighing as their tongues met. Such a sweet sound, mixing with the constant quiet pitter-patter of the rain on the roof.

Crona broke the kiss, moving back to breath. Her large blue eyes were half-lidded and the light pink lipstick she’d had on was gone, lost to their passions.

The thunder sounded again as they moved up the stairs. Crona shyly undid the top two buttons of her blouse, sending Kid’s pulse skyrocketing.

“You have no idea what you do to me, my dearest.” He backed her into the door of their bedroom, fumbling for the door knob.

“You started it.” Crona mumbled against his mouth as they half fell into the room. Kid shut the door behind him.

Crona was already at the dresser, undoing the pearl earrings that had been his birthday present from last year. Before she could fumble for the necklace, Kid’s hands were on her shoulders.

“May I?” He could see her blush and nod in the mirror.

He stroked the pearls, rolling them gently and running his fingers over the smooth surface. The clasp was one of the old fashioned fishhook types, delicate. One tug could break the necklace and send the pearls to the floor, rolling every which way and you would never find them all. Kid unhooked it and placed it carefully in her jewelry box. Her neck, long and pale was bared to him.

Crona giggled then sighed as he kissed the top of her spine, leaving butterfly kisses to the juncture of neck and shoulder. He kissed that spot hard, but didn’t bite.

“Kid.” Crona tipped her head backwards, eyes closed.

“Pardon me, was there something you wanted?” Crona didn’t answer but backed up closer to him. He smirked as he bit her gently, drawing out a quiet moan.  

Sometimes there was nothing better than getting his way.

“Have I told you how much I love this blouse?” He asked idly, already reaching for the buttons.

“I’d love it if you remind me, K-kid.” Crona’s voice just caught on the last word. Her adolescent stutter had dissipated over time. Somehow Kid always managed to make it come back.

“A reason for each button then.” Kid watched them in the mirror. “One, it’s exactly symmetrical. Even the lace ruffles.” Kid undid the next button. “Two, I can see your lovely neck.”

Crona muttered something that sounded like ‘goose’. Kid frowned and kissed her cheek, undoing another button. “Swan. Tall and elegant. Noble.” Crona opened her eyes, looking half flattered and half despondent.

Who ever had destroyed her self confidence had better hope that Kid never found them.

“Third. It matches your tone perfectly.” Kid was on the last button from her pants. “Finally, as good as you look in, I love taking it off as well.” He untucked it from her black slacks, peeling it off her shoulders.

Kid took the blouse and dropped it in the hamper. When he turned it around Crona was clutching her arm. She was looking down shyly and biting her lip.

“Um, you missed one.” She muttered, blushing hard. For a moment, Kid was lost.

“Oh.” His eyes landed on the button to her trousers. “Allow me to remedy that?” Crona nodded.

Kid sat on the bed. “Anytime you’re ready Crona.” He teased. Crona’s blush was growing, all over her neck and collar bones. She bit her lip looking impossibly adorable, still damp from the rain, blouse off and barefooted. Kid’s smile grew as she walked over. Her hips swayed, although he couldn’t tell if it was intentional, or just another aspect of her physique.

The moment she was within reach, Kid grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She stared at him stunned for a moment, before big blue eyes narrowed. Crona leaned forward, just brushing his lips with hers. At the last moment she deferred, the kiss landing on his cheek instead.

“Something you wanted Kid?” Crona asked innocently, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

“Only what you want, my dearest heart.” Kid leaned back so she could unbutton the next one. Despite the rain, Kid was rather glad he had forgone the undershirt for tonight.

“I like this shirt.” Crona looked at him, a shy smile tugging at her lips. “May I tell you why?” She popped another button open. Kid could only nod as his mouth went dry.

“It smells like you.” She leaned forward and Kid could feel goosebumps erupt as her cold nose touched his neck. “When you’re gone, I always keep it close, because it makes me feel safe.”

“Two, the color. I love when you dress in dark colors.” Crona looked up at him, face serious. “It always makes you look so sophisticated.” She shivered. “Three, you were wearing it when we met.” Kid leaned back on the bed and Crona followed. He traced a hand down her spine, feeling the long scar from her past. She shied away and Kid moved on to trace the hem of her pants instead.

“Was I? I don’t remember what I was wearing.” Kid admitted. Crona sighed and kissed the hollow of his neck.

“I do. Maka invited me to that party and there you were. You looked like some kind of magazine cover. My favorite shirt, jeans, and that vest that Blake destroyed last summer. It was terribly unfair to everyone in the room.” Kid laughed.

“I was unfair? I might not remember what I was wearing but I remember you wore that little black dress, it was like you had been born to wear it.” He groaned when Crona kissed then bit the tender skin under his collar bone. First one then the other. His voice gruff when he could speak again. “I couldn’t even talk to you, not without without blushing.”

Her voice was muffled against his skin, hands on the last button. “Still unfair. I couldn’t even look at you without blushing. Couldn’t think about you without stuttering. Do you know how long Maka hounded me about that? Weeks. So unfair.” Kid laughed again, then yelped when Crona bit at his hip.

“Wasn’t I supposed to have one more button to undo?” He asked looking at her. Crona kissed the bite mark as an apology and crawled back up so they were face to face again. Kid couldn’t resist and kissed her. Crona was so soft and sweet, like most refreshing of spring rains. She brought life to the desert of his heart, letting it bloom under her gentle hands. She was like no girl Kid had ever met before and frankly he was good if he never met another for the rest of his life. Crona was more than perfect for him. Her eyes were dreamy as they pulled apart. Kid cradled her face, smoothing his thumbs over her perfect cheekbones. For a moment her lips trembled, and her eyes filled with tears. A blink and they were gone and she kissed him again.

He hoped someday she would tell him who had hurt her so badly. But for now, Kid did everything he could to make Crona happy. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and sat up to throw it at the hamper. Kid grinned when she made it in.

“Beautiful.” They rolled over and Kid kissed his way down her neck and torso. “Fifth, you seduced me by helping me clean. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me.” Kid slowly peeled the slacks off, revealing what seemed like miles of long, toned leg. It was an ambition of his to eventually kiss every inch of them.

But not tonight. He could feel her shift on the bed, a little impatient after a month alone. So was he, trying to remove his own pants as she watched, eyes darkening to stormy steel color.   

“The most romantic? I’m going to have to try harder next time.” Crona whispered as Kid moved back up, going for the clasp of her bra. She shivered when he removed it, gooseflesh raised over her breasts and stomach. He leaned down to kiss her. The thunder shook the windows but neither noticed.

“You’re plenty romantic.” Kid delicately stroked her soft skin, entranced by the way her head went back into the pillows when he cupped them both in his hands. But nothing was better than the guttural moan when he kissed the rosy tip of one breast. So sensitive to all his careful handling. He teasingly circled his tongue around one, then the other, switching quickly enough that soon Crona was writhing under him from sensory overload.  When he lightly pinched them both she screamed.

“Oh god, Kid! Please!” He kissed her, relishing the way she felt as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Something you wanted Crona, my dear?” She whimpered when Kid pressed them together, letting her feel what she’d done to him.

“You. Please Kid, I-I can’t wait.” Prolonged flirting always made them both unravel faster, Kid found as he placed another fond kiss to her nipples. She sighed as he untangled them both from their underwear.

Skin to skin they both moaned, and the storm outside echoed with a thunderclap. Kid shivered when Crona dug her heels into the mattress, moving against him. She was hanging onto his shoulders like a lifeline, but it was fair because she was going to have bruises on her hips when he was done.

“Condom?” Kid panted into her ear, grinding into the soft skin of her hip.  

“I’m on the pill, and unless you haven’t told me something about your trip, we’re still safe.” Crona arched again. “Please Kid, I can’t wait.” He groaned and landed a messy kiss on the corner of her lips.

“Alright.” Within moments they were aligned, Crona’s hips propped on a pillow and grasping the rumbled bed cover tightly. Carefully, Kid pushed into her listening to her gasps and whines. She had been a virgin when they started dating and Kid had always been so careful not to hurt her. The first few times had been awkward but over time they’d learned from trial and error what worked. Kid loved the look in her eyes when he slid into her all the way. It was like the flash of fire in a far off window, burning untamed before simmering into adoration and love.

“K-kid, I need you to m-move.” She gasped, eyes half lidded. Groaning, Kid pulled out most of the way and pushed home again. Soon they found their rhythm, moving together.

“You’re s-so good, so perfect. Hnmm Crona.” Kid groaned, trying to keep his pace. A month had made him edgy as well, and if he wasn’t careful it would be all over. He readjusted his angle, and soon Crona was clawing at his back, eyes closed and gasping. Her ankles were locked around his waist in a death grip. So gorgeous spread beneath him and losing herself to ecstacy.

“C-crona, open your eyes. I want to see you.” Kid whispered, stretching to kiss her neck. Her blue eyes blinked open with effort. The thunder rolled overhead, deafening as it shook the windows. For a moment they locked gazes, still moving with each other.

Within moments the intensity overwhelmed them both and Crona was tightening around him, eyes clouding and mouth open, gasping his name and helpless as her climax overwhelmed her.  Kid was right behind her white sparks dancing in front of his eyes as he rode her aftershocks.

“Oh god! Crona!” His arms went out from under him and Kid nearly fell on top of her, catching himself at the last moment.

For a moment the only sound was laboured breathing and the rain on the windows.

“Welcome home, Kid.” Crona whispered, stroking his back. He laughed breathlessly, and groaned when she shifted to let him slip from within her.

“There’s no place I’d rather be, Crona, my sweetheart.” Kid kissed her forehead. Her smile lit the room as they curled together, listening to the rain.

-FIN        

 


End file.
